1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unit with shield, and more particularly to a unit with shield having a shield plate covering a sub-circuit board to be inserted and mounted in a hole formed in a main circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art of this kind is disclosed in a publication of Japanese Utility Model Laying-open No. 77400/1988 laid open to the public on May 23, 1988. This prior art is provided with terminals as mounting legs on a sub-circuit board covered by a shield plate in order to enable the sub-circuit board to be mounted onto a main circuit board.
In the prior art, however, there has been a problem of process complication in providing terminals on a sub-circuit board, resulting in an increase in manufacturing costs.